A New Life
by Tairulz
Summary: When the family car crashed, Ed lost everything. Parents dead and his brother Al missing, what will he do, will he be abandoned to the streets, or will someone take him in and he'll be adopted as their own? And will Ed find his brother? EdxWinry, RoyxRiza
1. Car Crash & Auto-Mail

**Hello readers, once again i have started a new story! This time its again FMA (I've really gotten into that anime lately) And there is a plot line, sort of... i haven't finished writing the plot yet...**

**Ed and Al will be orphaned by a car crash, and Ed ends up being adopted by Roy and Riza. Im not sure how I'm going to fit Al into the story, but i don't REALLY wanna kill him off either. **

**Although what i might do is instead of looking for the philosophers stone, the quest will be to find Al (Who went missing after the car crash) instead, ok? I'll let you readers know when i decide, suggestions are also welcome anytime, so let me know what you think :D**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, much as i wish i did (Like, all the time…)**

**And their ages at the beginning of the story:**

**Ed= 7**

**Al= 6**

**Roy= 23**

**Riza= 21**

**This is a Modern theme, no alchemy and 'possibly' no military, not sure yet.**

**Not much else to say, except hope you enjoy my first attempt at a multi-chapter FMA, reviews are also welcome :D**

_**START CHAPTER:**_

It all started with a rainy day, as cliche as it is. The Elric family were driving to a restaurant to go have some dinner at a fancy restaurant (Cause their father was a rich businessman) when all of a sudden a drunk driver went on the wring side of the road, and hit them out of nowhere. It happened within a matter of seconds.

A screeching of tires. The crashing of metal. The world went black, and then it was all over. Ed could hardly move or barely breathe at all, his chest hurt. He didn't remember much after that.

When he woke up, he was in a completely white room, it didn't take long for Ed to figure out that he was in a hospital. He scowled, he _hated _hospitals. (Plus, they served _milk _on his meal… milk is evil and should never be drunk….)

A blonde nurse by the name of Riza Hawkeye walked in then, and saw him in an angry stare-off with the milk, and she sighed.

"Edward, is it? Good to see you you awake." Two inquisitive golden eyes stared up at her, and she felt sorry for the poor kid.

His arm and leg were lost in the crash that took his family, and he was only a kid. How sad…

"Where's my mom?" Uh oh, she knew that question was coming. This would break the poor kids heart.

"I'm sorry Edward, neither of your parents survived." Riza knew he would have to be told eventually, but she still wished she didn't have to. She would never forget the look on the boys face when she did.

He blinked once, than twice, those golden eyes filled with tears. He then curled up into a ball as much as he could without his wounds hurting, and sobbed silently on the hospital bed.

"Where's my brother?" Came a small voice from the golden mop of hair sticking out from under the blanket. Nurse Hawkeye knew Ed had lost both his parents, but one thing baffled her, and everyone else…

There was nobody else but him and his parents in the car when they pulled Ed out from the wreckage.

"Your brother was never found Ed, I'm sorry." The resulting distressed wail almost broke the Riza's heart.

Over the next few weeks, his injuries healed, but he still had a missing arm and leg, and he was asking- more like _demanding_, that he be allowed to get auto mail. A dangerous and painful process, but he kept insisting.

His temper on the other hand, was wild and unpredictable. Some days he would be silent and sob quietly when he thought no-one else was listening. Other days he would rage and shout at whatever poor staff member had to serve him his meals.

**AT LEAST TWO MONTHS LATER:**

It was time for Ed to get his automail, even though he could get pretty angry during a rage, the hospital staff all came to treat him like a son. (In their own ways)

Because of who he was, or more accurately, who his father was, the best mechanics they could get their hands on were hired. In this case, the renowned Pinako Rockbell from her home town of Risembool **(1)** had been called in. Although she wasn't too happy about fitting auto mail to a child, she agreed to fit Ed with a new arm and leg. She didn't think one so young should have to get such a thing as auto mail.

She arrived four days after the call, and the hospital staff were slightly puzzled when indeed the short, elderly form of Pinako walked through the doors, but there was also a little girl with blonde hair trailing behind her.

"So who's the girl?" Ed's nurse, Riza, asked. She only worked part time at the hospital, but the rest of her day she worked with her fiancé Roy Mustang, in his office. **(2) **She was renowned for being the only one who could actually keep Roy from slacking on his paperwork. (Most left out the fact she used a _gun_ to motivate him to do his work and not fall asleep)

"This is my granddaughter Winry." Pinako said, gesturing to the blonde girl behind her. "She knows almost as much about auto mail and mechanics as i do." Riza and a few of her co-workers nodded, it made sense.

"So wheres the boy?" Pinako asked, both her and young Winry loaded up with bags containing tons of parts and blueprint papers and such thing alike that for Ed's auto mail arm and leg.

"I'll take you to his room." Riza offered. With a nod from Pinako, the both of them were following behind her as she led them towards Ed's room.

"Anything i should know about the boy now?" Riza thought for a moment, before giving Pinako the basics about Ed's situation.

"His name is Edward. He's seven years old, and he just lost his entire family in a car crash." Pinako nodded in sympathy, both women and Winry were silent the rest of the walk to Ed's hospital room.

When they got there, Ed was asleep under his blanket, only his golden hair stuck out. Riza walked to the still sleeping Ed and gently shook his good shoulder.

"Ed, come on wake up now." The Ed shaped lump under the blankets shifted and let out a "Don't wanna." Riza sighed, then thought of how to wake him up.

"You'll miss out on getting your auto mail if you don't get up right now." She teased, smirking slightly when Ed shot up in a hurry.

Winry was slightly mesmerised by those big golden eyes she saw in the boy, it was an unusual colour, but she thought it looked cool.

It took three weeks in total for the process to finish. One week both Rockbells stayed up at all hours to finish the plans for his arm and leg, and two weeks to take all the right measurements plus build and fit on his new limbs.

During that time, Winry and Ed became good friends. Pinako did most of the work, so she spent most of her time in the golden haired boy's room.

Winry learned about the crash and his missing brother, Ed learned about how Winry had lost both her parents to the war. Riza began to see a change in Edward Elric, he wasn't as angry and wild as often as before. (Although he still hated milk) Winry was good at calming Ed's bad moods, and comforting him when he got upset.

To everyones humor but Edward's, Winry whacked him with a small wrench from time to time when her patience wore out.

When Ed was asleep after getting the auto mail fitted, Roy had come to pick up Riza from her part-time shift.

"Poor Ed, he'll have to go to an orphanage when his wounds heal." Riza had come to look at Ed as a son of sorts, and was protective of him. Roy didn't want to see her unhappy, and he wouldn't admit it, but he was also a little fond of Edward. He thought of an idea.

"Hey Riza," He started. Said blonde looked up at him from their embrace. "Why don't we adopt him?" Her eyes widened at his suggestion.

"Are you sure Roy? I mean, you're pretty hesitant when it comes to having kids and i know you said its ok i can't have kids naturally and-" He chuckled as her hyper-speed rambling was cut off.

"What can i say? The kid's grown on me." He grinned, and was pleased when Riza returned the smile.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up yeah?" Roy nodded, and they both walked out to Roys car.

They could have the son they always wanted.

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**So what do you readers think? I love these kinds of stories, where Roy adopts Ed and they have lots of drama and become a family. So i wrote one myself.**

**Now for notes:**

**1- Did i spell Risembool right? I know others spell it differently, so I'm not 100% sure. But for now I'm just going with what the anime says**

**2- Like in the anime, Riza works with Roy in his office, but also subs sometimes for other nurses at the hospital (No night shifts)**

**I base most of what i know off the anime, as most of you would know if you read my profile, i don't really read manga very often.**

**So i hope everyone likes the beginning to my Orphan FMA story. I have the first THREE chapters planned in dot-points on paper, all i have to do is elaborate them in detail, and add a few things if i feel like it.**

**This is actually the first story I've planned so far in advance for. (Beyond the plot for the whole story)**

**Enough with my rambling. If you're anything like me, you have a dozen or so other fanfics you wanna read as soon as possible**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


	2. Emotionally Attached

**Hey guys. Another installment of my first ever FMA fan fiction, i hope I've been doing a good job so far.**

**You all think Roy and Riza will adopt Ed don't you? They WILL, but theres some drama and action to come first, not like 10 chapters of it, just some. I mean, it was pretty obvious they would do that**

**I also made a Youtube iMovie with EdxWinry as the couple, my account name is Tai Anime (Dumb google naming system…)**

**But anyway, i have decided i WON'T kill off Al, nor will i pair him with Mei/May (however the hell you spell it) simply because i haven't seen FMA brotherhood, and i don't know anything about her except she looks chinese or something.**

**(No offence intended by that comment)**

**And Izumi will make her appearance in this chapter, I'm not totally sure how to introduce her though so my apologies if it's awkward or if she just magically appears.**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**There, i said it. Disclaimer was not forgotten this time **

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

It took a few weeks for Ed to get used to his new metal limbs, at first he was clumsy and couldn't hold stuff without either dropping or breaking it. But then as the days slowly went by, he got better and better at handling his auto mail limbs.

A few days before he was due to be released, two social workers came to the hospital about Ed's situation.

"Good morning miss, are you nurse Hawkeye?" One asked Riza, she turned around and saw them.

"Yes i am, can i help you?" She replied, keeping her tone polite and since she was near Ed's room at the time, she also kept her voice quiet. As a result of that, Izumi, an old friend of Riza's, could hear the whole conversation, though she pretended to be asleep on a bench outside Ed's room.

"We're hear to speak to you about Edward Elric." One man said, The other nodding in agreement.

"Yes, what about him? I can't release him early if thats what you want." She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed…

"Oh no miss, he need his rest. After he gets out of hospital is the problem we need to discuss. He has no known family left in the country correct?"

Riza's heart sank. There was only one thing these social workers could want.

"We have no choice other than to place him in an orphanage when his wounds heal." He had a stern look on his face.

"And we need you to sign a paper that puts him solely in our care." the other man said, silent until now.

"I'm afraid i can't do that until he is officially released from the hospital." On the outside she appeared calm, but she was mentally raging and cursing the men who would take Ed halfway across the country to a run-down building and 'take care' of him. Poor Ed would be miserable, and that was something she wouldn't allow to happen.

"Well then, we'll be back soon then. Have a good day miss Hawkeye." And with that, the two social workers were out the doors and leaving the hospital.

"You don't want him to leave do you?" Riza jumped for a moment, startled, until she realised it was Izumi that spoke. She already knew her friend was referring to Edward.

"No." She sighed. "No i don't." Izumi stared for a moment, Riza usually didn't get so attached to something so quickly, with the exception of Roy, she had never seen her blonde friend so hell-bent on anything in such a short amount of time.

"Well then, i have an idea." It was Riza's turn to stare. Just as it was hard for Riza to get attached in a short time, it was rare for Izumi to get emotionally attached to anything.

Ed was one special kid if he had that effect on people.

"I could take him with me Riza." Izumi stated calmly, as if she was commenting on the weather. Hawkeye calmest couldn't believe her friend had actually said that. She would defy the law and social workers for a boy she hardly knew?

"But they will come for him, to take him away to an orphanage." Riza didn't know why she was arguing, but she didn't want Izumi to get into trouble.

"No matter, i'll teach him how to fight."

"Are you _serious?_"

"Of course i am."

Riza gave up with a sigh. "Fine, i just hope you know what you're doing."

Two days later, Riza let him out early. There wasn't much he really had to pack so it was a quick exit for Ed and Izumi. They both said their goodbyes to Riza, Roy, and the hospital staff. It had been a surprise for Roy, but he agreed to keep it secret along with everyone else involved. Which was mostly doctors and nurses.

Ed had been more than enthusiastic when Izumi offered to teach him how to fight, and agreed without a moments hesitation.

The day after he left, Roy and Riza were watching T.V together in their lounge room, but neither could focus, both worrying about a certain blonde golden-haired boy, who seemed to change the lives of most people he met.

"So are you _really_ sure you're ok with adopting him?" Riza asked, Roy chuckled.

"Of course i am, i wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it." He replied.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I don't know Riza."

"Do you think he'll be ok with Izumi?"

"Come on Riza, this is _Izumi Curtis _we're talking about, they'll be fine, i know it."

"But what if they're not?"

"They will be."

"but he just lost his whole family!"

"And were taking him in."

"But-" Riza was finally silenced as Roy kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." For once silent, she wordlessly followed him into their room. She still worried about Ed though. First he lost his parents, and now his brother was missing, the only known family he had left. It must have been so hard on him after the crash, if it wasn't for Winry, he might have never changed, and wasted away alone in a hospital bed with no-one there for him.

They both layer down, and both fell asleep within minutes of each other. (More like seconds)

Both of them dreamed of having a family at last, and raising Ed as their own son, taking care of him. They both silently vowed to be the best parents ever.

**WITH IZUMI AND ED:**

After they left the hospital, Ed followed Izumi to the train station, it was a fairly short walk, but to Ed, it was very long and very boring.

Izumi announced they would be returning to her husband and home in a southern town called Dublith, Ed remained silent, he had seen how angry his new teacher could get in the hospital, he did _not_ want to turn that anger on him.

The train arrived soon enough, and Izumi looked down at Ed, one of her rare smiles showing.

"You ready to go Ed?" She asked, the boy nodded without hesitation.

"Yes! Im ready!" And with that, they both were on their way to Dublith, and Ed would learn how to fight.

**WITH ?**

As they watched the tall woman and the golden haired boy from the shadows, a plan was already forming in their mind. He had overheard that they were going to Dublith, and while he had no intentions of going there himself, the boy could make a useful person to have around.

It was time for the Elrics to have a family reunion.

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**Ohhhh, who's that man? And what did he mean by a reunion?**

**I dunno, you'll just have to keep reading :P Lots of suspense and action planned ahead.**

**And also the day i post this is my good friend outside of fan fiction Super Shadow21's birthday today :D**

**There's not really much else to say, not a very long author's note is it? But oh well, doesn't matter.**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
